An example of a known double-lock connector is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 89-54678. The double-lock member of the double-lock connector has a flat-insertion pin formed at a predetermined location along the length of the connecting strip along which latching lugs are formed whose purpose is to lock the contacts in position. The contacts are inserted inside the contact cavities when the double-lock member is in the temporary-latched position, and after the contacts are inserted in the contact cavities, they are locked therein by sliding the double-lock member into the fully-latched position. Since the contacts are locked in position by the double-lock member, they are reliably retained in the contact cavities.
However, the double-lock member of the known double-lock connector described above is suitable only for the cases when the cavities accommodating the contacts are arranged in lengthwise rows, and cannot be used in other configurations, for example, in connectors with a staggered arrangement of contacts.